


The Superhero in the Bath

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco was enjoying his new job, his neighbours- especially Barry- were all nice, he liked Central. It was just Central was also probably the only place in the world where someone could find a superhero in their bath and end up making them a suit. Not on the same day.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Series: FlashVibe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Superhero in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashVibe Week 2020 day 1: Roommates/ _Neighbours AU_ or Favourite Scene

See, the thing was, Central City was super weird. Everyone knew Star City was just a political mess, Metropolis had alien invasions like every other month, there was a clause on Cisco's life insurance policy that it wasn’t valid in Coast City, and Gotham had so much crime they literally named a street Crime Alley, like what the heck. Even Detroit had their own vigilante when Cisco left but Vixen seemed to know what she was doing. If she could sort out some of the crime, that would be great. And honestly, when the offer came in from Mercury Labs that they had a higher paying promotion for him in Central where he would get to run a small lab and design whatever he wanted, how could he possibly say no? He'd have considered Gotham for that. He wouldn't have taken it, but he would have considered it. But it wasn't Gotham, it was Central, bright and sunny Central, it would be fine.

In hindsight, the fact there were aliens flying around and Atlantis was real should probably have clued Cisco in that all those stories about Central were also true. It was just that there were rumours about some dude called "the Flash" running around at the speed of sound since before Superman showed up, before Wonder Woman made headline news, back when the Green Arrow was still calling himself the Arrow (did he honestly think adding a colour to his name convinced anyone) and wasn’t a superhero or whatever, he was a wanted criminal. The idea of some dude with super speed was laughable, so everyone just assumed it was some kind of tourism gimmick or something and ignored it.

But no, the Flash was real, and Cisco knew because he'd met him last week in the pizza place around the corner ordering thirty pizzas. And that was just normal for Central City. He wouldn’t be surprised if every single person in the city had a Flash story. And that was probably why the Flash was an urban legend elsewhere, no one ever ran into Firestorm at a coffee shop, why would anyone just run into a superhero, Central? But the Flash just seemed like a nice guy who happened to have superpowers. Sure, he'd deal with big stuff but day to day Flash did stuff like put out burning buildings then rebuild them, help small children find lost footballs, and fight his reoccurring villains who called themselves the Rogues. Who might wear weird outfits and the half that didn’t have superpowers had had designed frankly genius weapons, but who also had a policy that inculded avoiding most people getting hurt (the Flash was an exception). Gotham's villains tried to blow up the city at least once a month, Central’s just liked to steal stuff and fight the Flash. Cisco was pretty sure sometimes they'd just go pick a fight with the Flash because they felt like it and they liked him. Except the telepathic gorilla, he was more the cause of the big stuff, like that time he'd tried to brainwash the whole city to worship him till the Flash showed up with his friend another telepathic gorilla to sort it out. And Reverse Flash, he'd show up every so often to be a dick, then run off again. Lily Stein who worked with Cisco had told him once Reverse Flash was from the future and a year ago Cisco would have laughed but Central was weird enough that was probably true.

Also, they were building a Flash Museum because they loved him so much. Considering the few visible parts of his face had turned the same colour as his suit when that guy in the pizza place asked him for his picture, Cisco wasn’t sure how the Flash felt about that. He probably deserved it though. Not even Supergirl had a museum.

But aside from superpowers and costumed heroes and villains, Cisco’s time in Central City so far had been pretty good. He was enjoying his job, Doctor McGee was nice, the people he worked with were nice, he was getting paid more than he had at his old job so he wasn’t even worried about being able to both pay his rent and buy food. He even had a little left over he might actually be able to save up for a house eventually. And he could afford a fairly nice building. Maybe not super nice, but it suited him fine, and his neighbours were all nice. Mostly kept themselves to themselves. There were a few small families, Cisco had three people living next-door, but they were all nice. Central was a nice place to live. It was just also super weird.

So, Cisco was concerned when he heard a noise in his apartment, but when he paused Wrath of Khan and walked into his bathroom to find the Flash bleeding in his bath, he couldn’t say he was that surprised.

“Ah,” the Flash said. “This is not my apartment. I’m ever so sorry.”

He stood up to leave, but slipped back down again, clutching his side.

“Do you need me to drive you to a hospital?” Cisco asked.

“Not to worry, I heal quickly,” the Flash said. “I just need to get this bullet out of me before I heal over it, which I normally do in my own apartment, in the bath. Easier to clean up the blood, you see. I promise I’ll clean up before I leave.” He vibrated his hand and Cisco watched him reach into his side and triumphantly pulled out a bullet. “I really am sorry about just breaking in like this.”

“That’s fine,” Cisco said. “You got shot?”

“Long story, someone gave me enough drugs to kill an elephant, so my powers weren’t working properly, so I wasn’t fast enough to avoid all the guns pointing at me. It happens occasionally. People get the drop on me, someone’s thought to use power dampeners, there was that time Blackout stole my speed, Cold’s gun slows me down, the army invented this shrapnel bomb thing which specifically targets me, that one really hurt, the Turtle does his thing, you know. It’s fine, it’ll heal.”

“You just pulled a bullet out with your hand and you’re not even going to speak to a doctor?”

“Like I said, I heal quick. Got a fast metabolism too, that’s why most people gave up trying to drug me, it’s just Amunet really wants herself a speedster, and the Thinker is not my favourite person right now.”

“You just treat yourself when you get hurt.”

“I did a first aid course once.”

“That’s really not the same thing at all.”

“Hey, do I know you from somewhere?”

“Err. You bought thirty pizzas last week, and this guy asked for your picture and you started stuttering.”

“Right. Probably it. That sounds like me.”

“Do you not have a secret identity or something?”

“Course I do. Wait, you’re not a supervillain, are you?”

“No. I’m an engineer at Mercury Labs.”

“Cool! Yeah, I have one, obviously not telling you what it is, but the other thing with my metabolism is that I need so much food or I pass out, and you get weird looks if you buy that much food as a normal human being and there’s only so many times you can use the “I’m picking up the order for the office party” excuse or the “family gathering” excuse, and neither of those work if the food gets ordered to my obviously empty home, so I definitely have to go pick it up, right? But you know when people just accept “yeah that’s a reasonable amount of food to buy”? When you’re wearing red spandex. Even if it’s recently been on fire. And none of them even question when I pay in cash. It’s great. I mean, it is absolutely cash I took out of my bank account that I was paid from working at my legitimate job so there aren’t any problems with it, but still.”

“You buy food as the Flash because you get weird looks if you buy food not wearing your superhero costume.”

“Yeah. I mean, most groceries I can do as me, I just need to do extra ones, so I just circuit all the supermarkets in Central City. If you looked at my bank account it’s probably pretty obvious that I’m the Flash just because I spend so much money on food, but passing out was not fun. Also, sometimes people just give me food. I always feel kind of bad about that, people don’t owe me anything, but I also feel bad saying no when people keep offering.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Oh, you really don’t have to worry, I’ve already bled all over your bath.”

“Do you not get worried about leaving DNA evidence? Is that not a thing?”

“It is, but I’ve been pretty good at avoiding it so far. Except that one time, but that was luckily actually a very nice C.S.I. who knocked on my door. Plus, you know, I’ve never committed any crimes so why would my DNA be in a system anyway? You’re definitely not a supervillain, right?”

“I’m really not,” Cisco said. “But you said people don’t owe you anything, but you go around the city saving them?”

“Well, yeah. I have superpowers?”

“So does Weather Wizard. Reverse Flash has the same powers as you.”

“Yeah, but he’s a dick. Also, I have positive Speed Force, he has negative Speed Force, it’s slightly different. Erm, I should be going. My side has glued itself back together now. Thank you ever so much for the loan of your bath, I apologise again for breaking in, I must have been more out of it than I thought, I really thought I’d managed to run home. But I shall thank you again, Mister…”

“Cisco Ramon.”

“Cisco! I’m the Flash. Thank you, sorry, see you around?”

A swirl of lightning flew around the room and suddenly Cisco’s bathroom was empty and spotless. He’d have assumed it was a dream, except there was a bowl of popcorn on his kitchen side with a note.

_Excellent film choice! Thanks again_

_Flash_

So. Central City was super weird.

* * *

The thing was, Cisco could not stop thinking about what the Flash had said. Not just that he apparently had problems getting enough food to eat, or that he didn’t seem to have anyone to help him with any medical care, but also the red spandex catching fire. Obviously, Cisco knew that running at such high speeds would generate friction and thus heat. But he hadn’t noticed the Flash catching fire when he ran. Maybe he just meant from running into burning buildings. Either way, spandex was good but probably not the best material for that?

Cisco could definitely design something way better.

* * *

Cisco’s next-door neighbour got home at the same time as him that evening. Which wasn’t a common occurrence, since he often seemed to work late, and Cisco tried to stick to finishing at five then just making notes at home if he had ideas. Doctor McGee was very keen on her employees staying healthy and not working too much overtime and exhausting themselves. Also on life insurance policies after that whole thing with Reverse Flash. And the other thing with Reverse Flash. And maybe six things with Grodd. And that thing with Black Siren.

But there he was. Cisco’s next-door neighbour, not Reverse Flash.

“Oh, hey,” he said. “Um. Cisco, right? I’m Barry. I don’t think I’ve introduced myself properly before, sorry.”

“I haven’t either,” Cisco said. “Are you limping?”

“I’m very accident prone,” Barry said. “It’s fine, I just fell down a pothole earlier on my way to a crime scene, but I dropped in to see Dad on my way home and he said it’s just a sprain. Dad’s a doctor.”

“Right, yeah, and you’re a detective?”

“C.S.I. Wally’s dad is the detective.”

“Right.”

“You know, you’ve been living here for a few months and we haven’t really got to know you, but they show films in Central City Park during the summer at weekends and it’s Empire Strikes Back on Saturday, Wally, Hartley, and I are going, if you maybe wanted to join us?”

“Oh, yeah,” Cisco said. “That sounds great.”

“Awesome! It’s normally half seven?”

“I will meet you there.”

“Well, see you Saturday,” Barry said. He unlocked his door and smiled.

“Saturday,” Cisco said.

* * *

Barry seemed nice. Cisco probably should have made an effort a lot sooner, he could have spent these last few months in Central with a best friend. Because they’d hung out after Saturday too and Cisco could easily see Barry filling that role in.

Wally was nice too, and Hartley a little prickly, but Barry just said it took him a while to warm up to people.

And Cisco’s suit was coming along too. He’d developed a new tripolymer that was heat resistant. Doctor McGee had mentioned firefighters, but she also didn’t have a problem giving Cisco’s latest prototype to the Flash.

He’d made sure to give it a cowl and put a lightning bolt on the front. Design wise, it was very similar to what he was already wearing. Cisco just hoped it was slightly more protective. And he couldn’t make it entirely bullet proof, but he had used layers to at least make it slightly less vulnerable to stabbing.

Now all he had to do was find the Flash somehow.

No one knew how to do that. He just came running if someone needed help, or sometimes people just ran into him. The only people who ever went looking for the Flash were bad guys who were after him for evil plot reasons and no one in Central would tell them anything even if they did know something. And Doctor McGee had suggested maybe just making a statement to a paper, but Cisco didn’t want the bad guys to know Flash had a new, more durable suit, they might change tactics. Captain Cold might find out he’d put threading in to warm up the Flash if his suit dropped below freezing point.

Unless, of course.

There was one name in the city everyone associated with the Flash. Iris West was a reporter, the first to write about him, and she’d been kidnapped by Captain Cold to draw Flash out before. Of course, everyone knew the Flash would come running no matter who the bad guys had kidnapped, but Snart certainly assumed she had a connection to him.

Also, Cisco just realised he lived next door to her brother.

And Barry was a C.S.I. The Flash had said there was a C.S.I who knew his identity. And if Barry’s dad was a doctor, maybe the Flash actually had been going to get help from the only person in the city he knew, he just hadn’t told Cisco that for the obvious reason of he didn’t want it getting out that Barry knew the identity of the Flash?

Either way, it was worth a shot.

“You’re looking for the Flash?” Barry asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco said.

“And you’re sure you’re-”

“Not a supervillain? Positive.”

“But you’re looking for the Flash.”

“He bled all over my bath, so I made him a new suit.”

“You did?”

“He said his was spandex.”

“Compressed microfibre,” Barry muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. Hartley and I had a bet on what it was actually made of, I said compressed microfibre, he said leather. What’s your one?”

“It’s a tripolymer, Mercury are going to produce more for firefighters, but Doctor McGee said I could give my prototype to the Flash if I could find him.”

“So, why are you asking me?”

“When he was bleeding in my bath, he mentioned a C.S.I. knowing who he is. Also, you know Iris West.”

“I do, she’s my best friend,” Barry said. Cisco ignored the little gurgle of jealousy as Barry said that. “I don’t know the Flash though. And I’m not the only C.S.I. Iris knows. She actually knows most of us, and she’s dating Patty.”

The jealousy faded. Oh no.

“You think I should ask Patty?” Cisco asked. “Who’s Patty?”

“I guess I could call Iris for you?” Barry said. “I don’t think she actually has a way to contact the Flash though, your best bet is probably just to hope he shows up.”

“As long as it’s not bleeding in my bath again, we’re good.”

* * *

The Flash showed up three days later with no blood on him at all. He knocked on Cisco’s front door and everything.

“I heard you wanted to see me?” he asked. He sounded nervous.

“You do know Iris West.”

“Well,” the Flash said. “We’ve met? It’s just that I pay attention when people go looking for me because, you know, it’s usually supervillains.”

“Which I’m not.”

“I don’t think you are either. I think I still had a lot of drugs in my system last time. On the bright side, they worked as painkillers, I haven’t had painkillers for years.”

“So, not only do you just hope that first aid course covers serious injuries like you being shot, which I’d be willing to bet it didn’t, you do it all without even basic painkillers because they don’t work on you.”

“Yes?”

“I made you a suit.”

“You what now?”

“I made you a suit.” Cisco pulled it out. “You said yours was spandex and caught fire, this one is a tripolymer I’ve developed to be fire resistant and heat resistant. I assume it’s the friction?”

“It was at first, but I have this thing, we call it a Speed Force Aura, basically it extends my ability to run and not catch fire to my clothes and if I’m carrying someone or something, but Heatwave still sometimes shoots me with his flamethrower. It’s got my lightning bolt. White emblem instead of red?”

“I thought it made it pop. And it’s got heat threading, I didn’t put any other technology in this one, this was a prototype, we’re using the polymer to design suits for firefighters, but you said Cold’s gun slows you down and I’ve seen you get frozen before, so if the temperature of the suit drops below freezing, it’ll warm itself. Should also keep you warm during winter.”

“You made this for me? But I broke into your home and bled in your bath.”

“It’s not bullet proof,” Cisco said. “So, still try and avoid getting shot. But I hope it’s slightly more durable? And I had to guess your size, so-”

The Flash disappeared, then reappeared wearing Cisco’s suit.

“It’s so comfy!” he said. “It’s perfect, thank you, Cisco. You really didn’t have to.”

“I just didn’t want to find you bleeding all over my bath again,” Cisco said.

“I will do my best. Thank you.”

* * *

“So,” Barry said. “You made the Flash a suit.”

“I should probably make a spare one,” Cisco said. “Just in case.”

“He’s probably blown away enough by the first one.”

“I know. He said he needs to eat a lot too, do you think I could make some kind of calorie bar to help?”

“Have you got a crush on the Flash?”

“What? No. I just like solving problems and he gave me some interesting ones to think about. Calorie bars could have other uses too.”

“For places with food shortages?”

“Maybe also for people below the poverty line who can’t afford enough for a full balanced diet?”

“That’s a pretty good idea. You’re not going to make super painkillers though, right?”

“That’s not my area of expertise, and I figure that if whoever this Amunet person is who drugged him before is willing to go to those lengths, they would probably steal them, right?”

“Makes sense. He probably meant Amunet Black. Blacksmith? C.C.P.D. have been after her for ages.”

“What would she want with the Flash?”

“You do realise I can’t actually talk about open investigations with you?”

“Right. Never mind. He mentioned someone called the Thinker too.”

“The Thinker’s back? No way, I thought he’d either died or vanished with Keystone.”

“You’ve heard of him?”

“Sure, everyone has, everyone knows the story of how the Flash was fighting the Thinker, the Fiddler, and the Shade, then the four of them and Keystone City just vanished. To this day no one knows exactly what happened. General belief is freak natural disaster, but we Gem City folk know better.”

“When was this?”

“Like thirty years ago, maybe? Before I was born, but not much before.”

“Lily was right, the Flash can time travel.”

“Oh, not this Flash, the last one. Different outfit.”

“There was another Flash thirty years ago?”

“Sure. Dad even had relatives over the Keystone side of the river, maybe that’s why he made sure I knew. That and it was a story about the Flash and superheroes were my favourite. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who doesn’t know about Keystone. Kind of figured people would talk about an entire city vanishing.”

“You do know there’s still doubt as to whether or not the Flash actually exists outside Central, right?”

“Really? But what about the Marvel Family or Green Lantern or Blue Beetle?”

“I guess the more people who showed up, the easier it was to believe? But the Flash was the first guy with superpowers as far as anyone else knew, so people doubted him. A guy who can run so fast he can be in two places at the same time was pushing it a little back then. I mean, there’s that rumour about a talking tiger or something down in Fawcett and even with aliens and magic I was doubting that one right until I got mind controlled by a giant gorilla.”

“Yeah, the fact the Flash’s villains include a guy from the future with an obsession who might or might not be a distant relative, a different guy from the future who uses future tech to look like magic, and a telepathic gorilla who wants to enslave the entire human race is a little hard to believe, I get why people outside Central who don’t see this day to day might have doubts. There was that guy last week who had the ability to control paper and tried controlling a tree and ended up with a nosebleed.”

“Detroit has a hero too. She’d just started when I got the offer from Mercury Labs but my brothers have been keeping me updated. She’s calling herself Vixen and she has animal powers or something?”

“Sounds awesome,” Barry said. “Maybe you should make her a suit.”

“Think the Flash would put in a good word for me?”

“Maybe. You could be the Edna to the superhero world.”

“Guess I better tell Superman off for having a cape.”

“And Batman. I would love to see you tell Batman off for his cape.”

“I’ll make sure to call you if I ever meet Batman.”

“Please do.”

* * *

“Are you Cisco Ramon?”

Cisco blinked as a lady sat down at his table in Jitters. He’d only popped out for a quick coffee break.

“Um,” Cisco said. “Yes?”

“Iris West.” She offered her hand and Cisco shook it. “I promise I’m not stalking you, it’s just that I saw you sitting here and you look like Barry described you.”

“Oh, right,” Cisco said. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’ve only got a couple of minutes, there’s someone I am actually following meeting someone across the street. For an investigation.”

“You’re a reporter.”

“Investigative, yep. You’re good friends with Barry.”

“He’s nice.”

“He is.”

“Is this an investigation?”

“Maybe I just wanted to know the person living next door to my baby brother and my best friend.”

“Isn’t Wally twenty-three?”

“He’s six years younger than me, he’ll always be my baby brother.” Iris looked over Cisco’s shoulder. “There’s also the possibility I’m trying not to be spotted by someone potentially very dangerous, and potentially a major lead on my current investigation.”

“I shouldn’t turn around then.”

“Probably best not to.”

“Isn’t C.C.P.D. literally around the corner?”

“And two streets up, either I’m wrong, unlikely, they’re either incredibly bold or incredibly stupid, or they’re planning something involving C.C.P.D. Wouldn’t be the first time. So, how are you enjoying Central City? Barry told me the Flash bled in your bath so you made him a suit?”

“Yes.”

“I wondered why the lightning bolt looked different. It looks good.”

“Thanks?”

“It was about time he got a new one. Norvock’s on the move. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

“Err. Sure. See you soon. Good luck with the investigation?”

Iris West smiled and darted off.

Cisco finished his coffee. Probably time to head back to work.

* * *

Meeting Barry for lunch seemed to have become a regular thing. So much so that the other C.S.I.s now all knew Cisco by name. It wasn’t the first time Cisco had got there and found Barry- notorious for being late usually- already waiting with Patty and Julian. He had a feeling they were the reasons Barry was on time sometimes.

Didn’t really expect to see Bruce Wayne in there though. Cisco had learnt to roll with whatever Central threw at him, but that was a new one.

“Hey,” Cisco said. Patty and Julian smiled. “Why is Barry talking to Bruce Wayne?”

“No idea,” Patty said. “Barry, Cisco’s here!”

“Hi,” Barry said. Bruce Wayne nodded.

“We can finish this later, Barry.”

An explosion came from outside.

“Oh, great,” Barry said. “There go our lunch plans. Please tell me you didn’t bring any Gotham Rogues with you; you know how much chaos the Riddler caused last time. I really hate the Riddler, Bruce.”

“I’d never have guessed,” Bruce Wayne said. He looked younger in person, and from how dry he sounded, Barry had had this conversation with him before.

“Bruce Wayne!” Captain Boomerang said. Barry put his arm in front of Cisco. “I heard you were in town. This is my son. We just met; I was planning on teaching him how to kidnap rich people.”

“Hey,” Boomerang Junior said.

“Are all the Rogues planning on bringing their children to work with them?” Patty asked.

“Weather Wizard’s not,” Barry said. “Remember he held up my bank last week and was telling all of us how his daughter just got into college to study meteorology? He’s very proud of her.”

“I thought Boomerang left the Rogues,” Julian said. “Wasn’t he in that thing with Deadshot or something?”

“Barry,” Bruce Wayne hissed. No one other than Cisco seemed to hear him.

“I think there are probably better father-son bonding activities out there, Boomerang,” the Flash said. Captains Boomerang one and two turned and the Flash waved. “Have you considered teaching him plumbing?”

“Is that seriously what you’re going for?” Pied Piper asked.

“Piper!” Boomerang said. “Come to help?”

“You’ve been out of town a while, Boom, I’m on his side now.” He pointed at the Flash with his thumb.

“I feel like three on two wouldn’t be fair,” Nightwing said, emerging out some shadows.

“Is everyone from Gotham like that?” Piper muttered.

“What say we take this outside?” Nightwing asked, ignoring Piper.

“Okay, kiddo, different lesson,” Boomerang said. “We’re going to fight the Flash.”

Barry grabbed Cisco’s hand and pulled him under a table. Cisco could see Patty dragging Bruce Wayne out the back.

“Looks like the Flash has got it handled,” Barry said. “And we’re stuck under here till this blows over. Make anything interesting at work recently?”

“A few things. How do you know Bruce Wayne?”

“I did some work experience with the forensic department in Gotham about eight years ago. It only lasted a week, but Iris came to help me move in and I guess a storm coinciding with the Riddler causing chaos made a good story for her journalism course, and we met Bruce Wayne somehow, it was mostly Iris. She said she ran into you the other day?”

“Yeah, she seems nice. I guess that’s why the internship only lasted a week.”

“No, I just got offered so much money by criminals I requested a transfer.”

“Gotham sucks.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Central City might have taken some getting used to, but it certainly felt like home now. His parents were even planning on coming down to stay for a few days. Dante had already turned up once or twice, and Armando was visiting soon too.

And Cisco in all his plans of stuff to do with his biggest brother, the first thing Cisco had actually thought of was introduce him to Barry. Barry was a firm fixture in his life now. Wally, Hartley, Iris, and Patty too, they were his friends, but Cisco knew himself well enough to know when he had a crush. But Barry had never mentioned his dating history outside a crush on Iris when they were kids, Cisco didn’t even know if he was into guys, let alone him. He could wait a few more months before saying anything.

* * *

Or maybe he could get kidnapped by some weird lady with a bag of metal and a dude with a snake for an eye and tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, that worked too.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “So, I’m supposed to be meeting a friend for movie night, can we make this quick?”

“That friend wouldn’t happen to be the Flash now, would it?” Weird Lady asked. “You did make his new suit, after all.”

“That was months ago?”

“And I saw you with Iris West,” Snake Eye said.

“Because I live next door to her brother and her best friend? She’s a friend. What do you want? Who even are you?”

“My name is Amunet Black,” Weird Lady said. “This is my associate, Norvock. What I want is the Flash, and you’re going to help me get him.”

“No thanks,” Cisco said.

“That wasn’t a request, Mister Ramon.”

“I don’t actually know him. He just bled in my bath one time so I made him a suit.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“He also bought thirty pizzas at the place around the corner once. Hey, wait, aren’t you the reason he was bleeding in my bath?”

Lightning streaked into the room and the Flash stood there with his hands on his hips.

“Let him go, Amunet,” the Flash said.

“That was even quicker than I was expecting,” Amunet said. “If you want your boyfriend back, you know exactly what you have to do, Flash.”

“Arrest you both? I can do that.”

Cisco flinched at the gunshot, and the Flash was suddenly the other side of the room.

“Okay, last time was a fluke, you really think you’re going to be able to shoot me twice?”

“Not you,” Amunet said. She was standing right next to Cisco. He had a really bad feeling about this. “But he’s not got super speed. Are you fast enough to stop this one?”

“Let him go,” the Flash said. “He’s nothing to do with this.”

“Just don’t move, Flash.”

The Flash raised his hands, and something clamped itself around his leg. He fell to the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

By the time Cisco woke up, he was in a different place, in another chair, with his hands tied behind him. He could feel someone else there too.

“Easy,” the Flash said. “I think we might actually be in her main base of operations right now. I’m really sorry about this, Cisco.”

“You can get us out of this, right?”

“She’s dampened my powers.”

“How? Drugged you again?”

“No, she’s got some of those power dampeners Iron Heights uses, Iris said she had evidence she was in cahoots with Warden Wolfe. But it means right now I can’t access the Speed Force. No running, no phasing, no throwing lighting, I guess the one advantage is my metabolism slows down too so I’m not about to pass out because she’s unlikely to feed us.”

“And I didn’t even get dinner. Barry’s going to be so worried when I don’t show up.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he is,” the Flash said. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Unless you’ve been going around telling people about me.”

“Only Green Lantern when he asked when I got a new suit, and I didn’t mention you by name, I just said a friend made it. But Mercury Labs have put out their new firefighting suits, and she must have realised it’s the same tripolymer, then it’s not a secret that you invented it. It’s very comfy, by the way, and very durable.”

“Good. She also said it’s because Norvock saw me with Iris West once? She’s a friend.”

“She’s great,” the Flash said.

“What does Amunet Black even want with you?”

“One of her many businesses is a metahuman smuggling ring.”

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah. Anyway, speedsters are pretty powerful as far as metahumans go, and a lot of people are interested in my powers and having my powers and since they can’t just take my powers, that means having me I guess? I heard her talking when she brought us here, she’s putting the auction together for tonight, a week would mean more people would heard about it, but it’s not worth the risk, she wanted Norvock to put it out to as many people as he could find. She mentioned Lex Luthor, and I already know Eobard and Grodd will show up.”

“Who’s Eobard?”

“Reverse Flash, his real name is Eobard Thawne.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s definitely from the future. Wait, you said us. I’m not a metahuman.”

“No, I think she’s still assuming we’re dating, and I’ll go along with whatever to protect you, so… Yeah.”

“Why did I make you a suit?”

“I still don’t know. I think it’s just because you’re nice, and you’re kind.” The Flash sighed.

“You didn’t correct her on me being your boyfriend.”

“Well, no, but-”

“You know, I got asked if I had a crush on the Flash, which I don’t, but it’s kind of sounding like it’s the other way around right now?”

“Yes.”

“Because that is not going to help us convince her at- What do you mean, yes? We’ve met like three times, one of those we didn’t even talk. And you always wear a mask! Now, my next-door neighbour, I might be in love with him, hey, you do know Iris, do you know Barry-”

“Okay, full disclosure, I wasn’t ready to tell you this yet,” the Flash said. “And I really don’t think this is the best place for that conversation, but I also feel it’s not fair for you to say that and not know exactly who you’re saying it to, so maybe later?”

Cisco frowned. That almost sounded like-

But it couldn’t be. He’d seen Barry in the same room as the Flash. He’d been with Barry and seen the Flash rescuing people on the news.

But their bathroom windows were right next to each other. And the Flash had been slightly out of it that night. And if-

Something blue opened and Cisco jumped as the energy jumped from it to him. The Flash was standing there, in his old suit, with Pied Piper and Cyborg.

“See, I told you it would be fine,” the Flash said. “Hey, Cisco.”

“That’s how you can be in two places at once?” Cisco asked.

“I might be able to run faster than sound and fast enough to run through time,” the Flash behind Cisco who was probably Barry said, “but even we’re not fast enough to literally be in two places at the same time. Not without being noticeably out of breath. I guess we could time travel.”

“Zoom used time remnants,” the other Flash said. “Speed mirages aren’t solid, that wouldn’t work as well. Piper and Cyborg are here too, Flash.”

“Hey guys,” Barry said. “Can someone get these power dampeners off me?”

“I’m on it,” Cyborg said. “What are we doing about Blacksmith?”

“Iris is on it already,” the other Flash said. “We should go. Otherwise lots of people are going to see us together.” He helped Cisco up. “Um.”

“Home,” Barry said. Cyborg opened another one of the blue things and the other Flash ran through with Cisco. He blinked at Barry’s front room, and then all of them were there, and Barry and Wally had their cowls down. “I’m really sorry, Cisco.”

“Flash,” Piper said.

“Cisco made my suit, I trust him,” Barry said. “He’s my friend. Do you think we could have some space?”

“We’ll go see if C.C.P.D. need help,” Wally said. “Coming, Cy?”

“Sure,” Cyborg said. “Piper?”

“Oh, whatever, I’m sure he’s already worked out who I am, just tell him,” Piper said. “Do not run me there.”

“I’ve got it,” Cyborg said. He opened another blue thing then vanished with Piper.

“I’m borrowing the suit,” Wally said. Cisco blinked and suddenly Barry was in normal clothes and Wally was in the suit. He raced off.

“So,” Barry said. “I’m really sorry, Cisco.”

“How long have there been two of you?”

“Since the beginning. Originally we were going to be a double act, you know, the Flash and Iris proposed Kid Flash, but we figured that wouldn’t fit for long, and it would be even harder for people to work out who we were if they thought we were just one person. Also, it meant if Wally was busy with college, I could handle it, if I was in court or something, Wally could handle it. It’s not something many people know. If you’d asked me out, I’d have said yes, and I would have told you if things started to get serious. But at least this explains why I got the bathrooms mixed up? Your window is right next to ours; I think I miscounted, in hindsight, I was still a bit out of it. Which is also why I initially started making an effort, I couldn’t remember exactly what I’d said, and I was slightly concerned about supervillains. But then I hung out with you and you were really nice, and I don’t have many friends, and you made me a suit even though you didn’t know it was me, and maybe I really liked you and maybe I knew full well it was more than just platonic feelings, but I haven’t dated anyone since before I got powers and Amunet kidnapped you just because she thought you knew me, and I know I have to trust people before I tell them this, and I do trust you, I do, but you can’t keep something like this secret from a person you’re dating. So, I just don’t.”

“Didn’t you get your powers six years ago?”

“Yes.”

“You haven’t dated anyone for six years because you didn’t want to lie to them?”

“To be fair, my dating history before powers wasn’t exactly extensive, it wasn’t hard until I met you. That’s why I told myself that if you asked, I wouldn’t say no, but I wouldn’t ask myself. Are you mad?”

“That you didn’t tell me you’re a superhero but that your friend is also the same superhero? No, of course not, keeping your secret identity secret is like rule one of being a superhero. And it’s not just your secret that you’re protecting. Who does know? Or can you-”

“No, it’s fine, you’ve met most of them anyway. Iris, obviously, my parents, Joe, Hartley, Elongated Man and his wife, and Patty.”

“Patty’s the C.S.I. you mentioned?”

“She was at a crime scene and you were right about me leaving DNA evidence, but she thought it had been a mix up, so she came to find me to make sure I hadn’t done anything stupid. If I’d contaminated evidence it would have to be thrown out, there would be all sorts of issues, so I told her the truth.”

“And Hartley. He said I’d- Is Hartley Pied Piper?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t he try and kill you once?”

“Only a little bit.”

“You live with one of your Rogues?”

“Ex-Rogue, he’s a good guy now. He’s been through a lot. Supergirl also knows, she figured out Wally and I were different people, Cyborg is friends with Wally, Green Lantern down in Coast is my friend, and we told Batman a few weeks ago after he saw me and Wally as the Flash in the same room. And Black Canary knows, she helped us with Black Siren, turns out evil clones are a thing I guess, but Canary’s hoping she can reform her.”

“Right. What was that blue thing?”

“Boom Tube. Cyborg’s powers come from a box from space, he can open them to travel anywhere in the universe in theory. He’s not a meta quite like us, so power dampeners don’t work on him in the same way as Wally and me.”

“Does it always feel so weird?”

“I guess?”

“It’s like I absorbed the energy from it?”

“That is weird. But then, I got struck by lightning and woke up with abs and superpowers, so what do I know.”

“And you trust me.”

“I do. If you’re a supervillain, you’re a really good actor.”

“I’m not a supervillain, Barry.”

“Why did you make us a suit?”

“You were hurt, and I thought I might be able to find something which would help. I like solving problems, that was a problem, and sometimes when I have an idea, I can’t get it out my head until I think of a solution. It wasn’t spandex, was it?”

“No, it was compressed microfibre, I made it. Yours is comfier though.”

“I guess I do need to make a second one for Wally. You also mentioned the Thinker when you were hurt.”

“Wally and I work with Elongated Man fairly frequently, when he’s not off travelling the country and solving mysteries with his wife like right now. He got a lead. The Fiddler’s niece has powers now, but she’s nice, and we ran into someone claiming to be the Thinker. We thought we could find out what happened to Keystone.”

“I can help.”

“You want to?”

“Yes. We could maybe talk more about your theories over dinner?”

“I can go pick us up something.”

“Barry. You already told me you were going to wait for me to ask, and I already told you how I feel back at Amunet’s.”

“Oh, you mean a date.”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t been on one in a while, and I do eat a lot.”

“I am going to work on those calorie bars too. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Barry said.

* * *

Everything was blue, just like the colour of the Boom Tube. Cisco could see Barry fighting three people. No, not Barry, this Flash was wearing a helmet, not a cowl. He was vibrating his face.

And the entire city was vibrating.

Cisco sat up and something blue shot out his hand and his chair flew across the room.

“What.”

Barry ran into his room, still in pyjamas, without opening the door.

“I heard a noise,” he said. “Why does your wall have a dent in it?”

“Um,” Cisco said. “I think I might be having some sort of reaction to that Boom Tube thing?”

“What?”

Cisco pushed his hands out again, focusing on whatever had just happened. Another blue wave hit his wall and made another dent. Barry stared.

“Okay,” Barry said. “That’s new.”

“I was having a weird dream,” Cisco said. “I think I saw Keystone vanish?”

“Oh.”

“It just vanished. It was vibrating.”

“That’s weird,” Barry said. “Can you do that again?”

“I have no idea.”

“Okay.”

“How often do people get superpowers from those things?”

“I think this is probably the first time,” Barry said. “It’ll be okay, Cisco. I’ll help you. I do know what it’s like to wake up with impossible powers.”

“Right.”

“It’ll be okay. I can stay, if you want?”

“Maybe.” Cisco shuffled along and Barry blinked, then climbed into the bed next to him. “My brother’s coming to stay next week. How do I explain this to Armando?”

“You’ll work it out.”

“Today I got kidnapped, found out two of my friends are the same superhero, got a date, met Cyborg, and got superpowers. You know anywhere else this would just feel like the weird dream, right?”

“Sounds like you need some sleep.”

“Central City is super weird, Barry.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I am so glad I took that job.”


End file.
